Makeovers
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: WARRNING: HORROR FIC very mature viewers only! I do not own any rights to MLPFIM, and the fanfic cupcakes has been MENTIONED but I DO NOT own it! Entertainment purposes only!


Apple Jack could not understand why her and Rarity have gotten on the wrong foot for the last few years. She thought to herself 'Maybe it's herself that could be the problem?' Yes! That had to be it, She needed to make things right between her and her gorgeous model - like pony friend. With having very little in common between the beauty queen and thee apple picking belle, how could he two of them enjoy spending twenty four hours together? That was all the time Apple Jack needed with her friend, twenty four hours. She realised that being friends with someone meant that you had to make compromises. The farmer pony tried to remember a few of the activities that Rarity enjoyed doing in her free time. Let's see...she enjoyed 1) String at her reflection in the water, looking in mirrors, combing her main...that's it! The two of them would spend the day together giving each other makeovers!

The next big question was: "How is she going to find the time and chance to ask this specific pony for a hang out?". Deep down, Apple Jack had a fear of rejection, and she needed to over come this fear or she would never get the chances to interact with new pony personalities. Tomorrow is Wednesday, and that means Rarity would be making her way towards the floral shop at approximately 9am. 'Maybe I could pretend to bump into her!' Yes, that is exactly what she would do. After an hour of planning for the next day's fun events, Apple Jack fell into a deep slumber.

She woke early the next morning at 8am. She had herself some apple cinnamon yogurt, a cereal that reminded her of her own name, and a side of apple sauce for a treat. She headed out the door in a dash. 'Dash," she thought. 'Maybe next week I could invite over- Wait, that's right. Pinkie Pie mentioned something about Dash going on a mysteriousquest assigned from Princess Celestia about a month ago. No one has seen or heard from her since.' She spotted her target and shyly called "Rarity...um, over here!" Rarity scrunched her face and awkwardly lifted an eyebrow. What would Apple Jack want with her? They rarely spent any time together alone or talked with each other. And even if they did, it was always with Twilight Sparkle. It was very rare for this pair to be seen in public alone. "I feel it's my fault that we don't get along so well." Apple Jack pretended to admit. This time, Rarity showed interest in her 'lower class friend'. "Ok..." She stammered nervously. Apple Jack continued. "I was wondering if you would like to maybe come over later for lunch and we could have a little chat. We'll make a promise not to argue over anything! How about we meet at my place in two hours?" Rarity complied, surprised by her acquaintance's new and formal approach. "Sure, I'll be there. Thanks Apple Jack."

Two hours later, Apple JAck heard the chime of her door bell and shouted "Come on in!" Rarity nervously opened the door, she has never stepped this far out of her comfort zone. "Hi Apple JAck, I brought a little something." She walked in carrying a very nicely put together picnic basket. "I figured you'd be exhausted from all the cooking, so I decided to pitch in as well!""That's wonderful, Rarity. Please take a seat and let us discuss over some pie."

After a very pleasent ten minutes, Apple Jack found Rarity to be enjoying herself. "Um, you got a little something on your face there, Rarity. Here, let me help." Rarity gasped in horror. "Oh my! Please don't tell me it's some kind of blemish!" "No, no, not to worry!" Apple Jack placed the napkin over Rarity's mouth. The white pony soon found herself to be drifting into a deep, unwelcomed slumber.

It must have been at least an hour later. Rarity was very groggy and was just beginning to return to a state of consciousness. She seemed to ask what was going on, but all Apple Jack could make out were unintelligible mumbles. She comforted her friend who had found herself bondadged on a sofa. A menancing look spread across the dominant pony's face. Rarity noticed something in Apple's mouth. No, it couldn't be an electric razor! "Now Rarity, i know you enjoy makeovers and all, so I thought I'd give you a little surprise!" The razor turned on almost magically with a simple push of a button. She slowly approached Rarity's main and violently began shaving Rarity's main, piece by piece falling on to the floor. Rarity began to whimper and wail. Her main was her prized posession. The emotional trauma increased as Apple Jack took action against her tail. Within minutes the pony had no more glorious purple hair that the others envied her for. This caused the pony to have an emotional breakdown. According to her, she had no more identity left. But wait, Twilight Sparkle could give it back, right?

Next, the orange pony held a butcher knife in between her teeth. The flows of tears increased down Rarity's cheeks. Right where her main should grow, Apple Jack began hacking rows of skin off the white unicorn. The poofy princess didn't know what was worse, losing her main or her skin. Now, there was no chance in hell that her main would ever grow back again. "Oh Rarity, you need to realise that a pony's main can never identify a pony's personality!" Rarity spit in her tormenter's mouth moments before she could finish talking. This did not go down well with Apple. "Now dear, a true mare could never have a mouth like that. You are a very independent thinker, aren't you. Well then, we can't have that can we? I'm sorry, but you need to learn some manners. Not everyone likes to hear what you think." "You fucking psycho cu-!" Her speech was cut off as Apple Jack grabbed hold of her tongue and sawed it off. It didn't come off easily though. All she had was a standard saw, so there were a few blood splatters here and there and part of the chopped tongue hung loose for a couple minutes, quite a pain to saw off, actually. Perhaps she could ask for one from Pinkie. Where did she get all those weapons anyway? "Oh my, what a shame, now we have to cut the other part off." Apple was becoming quite annoyed with the unicorn's barely audible muffles. so she decided to gag her once she finished sawing the tongue. It also slightly prevented the blood from pouring all over her nicely vacuumed furniture.

"That reminds me! I don't believe that Twilight Sparkle has left since yesterday! I'm sure she's hungry, too. Let's bring a snack big enough for all of us to eat!" A silver platter rolled in. When Apple JAck lifted the lid, Twilight's head layed there rotting. Next to her was a rotting stomach that Apple Jack decided would make a delicious snack. She gulped it down and felt the cool slither down her throat. "Aw, is the sight too horrifying for you? Here, let me help." Within a moment, Rarity's lovely eye was plucked out with a salad fork. "There, now you don't have to force yourself to look over that side of the room! I know, I meant to bath her last night before I brought you over to visit, I'm so sorry it's a little filthy!" Unfortunately, that's not what Rarity was crying about with her remaining eye. Rarity slowly felt herself drifting away, and she welcomed death. She was too paralyzed to feel any part of her body, no matter how much torture Apple Jack inflicted on her body. During her last moments, she could hear the sound of something burning and screaching, kind of like hot metal. Apple Jack brought over a long metal pole with a hoof shape for the tip. Wait, she recognized those in the horror movies!

"I do apologize for forcing you to listen to all my loud noises and ruckus, let me help with that." Hot liquid pierced the inside of Rarity's left ear seconds later. And then she was gone.


End file.
